In recent years, HTTP adaptive streaming is known as a method in which a receiver successively acquires fragmented video data based on HTTP. HTTP adaptive streaming operates based on a variety of specifications, such as IETF HTTP Live Streaming, Adobe HTTP Dynamic Streaming, and Microsoft Smooth Streaming.
IETF HTTP Live Streaming
(http://tools.ietf.org/html/draft-pantos-http-live-streaming-05)
Adobe HTTP Dynamic Streaming
(http://www.adobe.com/products/httpdynamicstreaming/)
Microsoft HTTP Smooth Streaming
(http://technet.microsoft.com/ja-jp/library/dd775200.aspx)